


Letters

by scarrletmoon



Category: Original Work, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Love Letters, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarrletmoon/pseuds/scarrletmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's words for Sherlock. Unsent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty OOC for John, even though I sort of intended it to be from John's perspective. I got about halfway through and it changed from original stuff to sort-of a Sherlock fic.
> 
> Or you can think of this as being one of John's emails for his girlfriends that Sherlock finds so entertaining. Except this time, it's actually about Sherlock.

I love the curve of your hips.  
I love the arc of your neck as you turn.  
I love the heat of your skin when I kiss along your jaw; I love the strong line of your collarbones and the hollow between them.

I love the softness of your skin, the scent of it in the morning- warm and calm and vulnerable- and in those moments when I kiss you and your hair curls around my fingers, when I can taste the adrenaline on your tongue.  
I love the incalescence of your breath, the earnest pull of your lips and the hands that rove over my skin.

I love the shadows your eyelashes cast on your face when you close your eyes; I love your steepled fingers under your chin and the smirk that curls the side of your mouth, as arrogant and pompous and irritating as it is.  
I love the ever-changing colour of your eyes- light brown to green; tormented sea to dreary gray and everything in-between.

I love the dulcet tones of your voice, deep and dangerous and scathing and only soft when we're alone- I crave your attention and your company; I want you constantly.

I'll never say these things, but I…  
I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, I submitted this to a college as part of my portfolio and got accepted, so don't let 'em tell you you can't submit fan fiction. Just don't, like, say it's fan fiction.


End file.
